


Homecoming

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F, First Time, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix comes back from the dead and Maya gets a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Written for Rivulet for the PR femslash exchange, the prompt was 'best friends'. I hope you like it, Riv. :) Thanks to Ter, Ryuutchi and Arrow for beta work.

Maya hasn't really stopped touching Kendrix since she reappeared on Miranoi. She keeps pausing to hug Kendrix close, or to tuck a strand of hair behind Kendrix's ear. And when she's not doing that, she's keeping a firm grip on Kendrix's hand.

She waits patiently through all the attempted explanations and greeting, as well when Kendrix gets hijacked by the science division - to help brainstorm recovery and adaptations to be started in the morning. Finally, Kendrix has a free moment and Maya takes her hand again, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Hey, come on," she says, noticing Kendrix's little shiver.

"Where are we going?" asks Kendrix as Maya leads her back to the village.

Maya squeezes Kendrix's hand and smiles when she squeezes back. "I want to show you my house."

"Are the others going to meet us there?"

"I'll show them around tomorrow," says Maya, shaking her head.

"Okay," Kendrix says agreeably.

Hand in hand, they reach a small hut along the edges of the village. "This is great," says Kendrix. "Oh! Does this mean I can finally meet Shondra?" She grins and bumps Maya's shoulder with her own.

Maya laughs. "Yeah, tomorrow." She pauses at the door to her hut, just smiling at Kendrix. "I missed you so much," she says, pulling Kendrix into another hug.

Kendrix leans into the hug, holding Maya just as tightly. "I missed you too."

Maya pulls back and tugs Kendrix into her hut. Kendrix looks around curiously, bending to peer at some of Maya's shell collection. Maya knows the exact moment Kendrix spots the bed because she immediately starts laughing.

"I knew you were lying when you said you always slept in a hammock," she says teasingly, lightly bumping her hip against Maya's.

Maya gestures at her bed. "I do too. I sleep in the trees a lot!"

"Uh hunh," says Kendrix, sitting down onto the bed with a bright grin. "That's why you kept falling out of your hammock every night for those first weeks."

Maya puts her hands on her hips and gives Kendrix her best affronted look, even though she can feel the corners of her mouth trying to twitch up in an answering smile. "That was because of the gravity and it was indoors and-" Kendrix lets out a peal of laughter. Maya grins and slowly advances on her. "Oh fine, I'll give you something to laugh about."

Kendrix's eyes widen in realization, but Maya's on her before she can scramble out of the way. She shrieks when Maya tickles up her sides and she struggles to both block Maya's fingers and tickle back. Kendrix bucks her hips and flips them over, pinning Maya's hands to the bed.

Maya grins up at her. Kendrix is flushed, panting and most of her hair is now out of its ponytail. Maya can't help it and she pushes up to press a kiss to Kendrix's mouth. Kendrix freezes for a second and Maya almost pulls back, but then Kendrix melts against her, kissing back feverently.

Moaning softly, Maya twists her hands free of Kendrix's slackened grip and slides both her hands into Kendrix's hair, pulling it completely out of the ponytail. Kendrix settles against Maya's body, shifting to the side a bit so she can run a hand down the side of Maya's ribs.

Maya pulls back from the kiss, trying to catch her breath for a second. She strokes Kendrix's cheek gently then reaches up and pulls Kendrix's glasses off. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," she says.

Kendrix smiles and leans in to kiss her way down Maya's throat. She pauses just before she reaches Maya's breasts, lifting her eyes to give Maya a smouldering look. "Probably as long as I've wanted to do this..." she murmurs, then slides Maya's top up high enough that she can run her tongue across a nipple.

Maya moans, arching into it. She reaches for the fastenings of Kendrix's uniform, fingers going clumsy as Kendrix starts sucking on her nipple. She gets the top halfway open and Kendrix shrugs out of it, taking Maya's other nipple into her mouth as she does.

Kendrix slides her hand down Maya's body, rubbing slowly but firmly over Maya's labia. Maya whimpers, pushing up into the pressure. She shifts her thigh, lifting it up to press between Kendrix's legs, giving her something to grind down against. Kendrix moans, swirling her tongue around Maya's nipple.

When Kendrix starts sliding two fingers firmly along the seam of Maya's vagina, Maya squeaks. She pushes at Kendrix's shoulders. "Okay, clothes off. Now."

Kendrix laughs, sitting up to pull her bra off. Maya watches while she wriggles out of her skirt, taking in the flush that goes all the way down Kendrix's chest and across her firm breasts. Kendrix is tugging her pants off as Maya sits up to pull her top off. And Maya can't resist leaning in to press a line of kisses along Kendrix's shoulder. Kendrix laughs breathlessly, still fighting with her pants. "Hang on, hang on. My boots!"

Maya giggles and slips off the bed to help. She tugs the boots off easily and slides Kendrix's pants the rest of the way off, grinning up at Kendrix. She lays her hands on Kendrix's knees and slowly slides them up, bending down to kiss a trail up Kendrix's thigh as she does. She hooks her hands under Kendrix's thighs and pulls up, spreading her a bit.

Kendrix moans, flopping back on the bed. Maya grins and leans in, blowing gently across the lips of Kendrix's labia. Kendrix whimpers and her hips twitch upwards. "Tease," she groans.

Maya smirks and licks one long stroke up the seam, making Kendrix whimper again. Then she settles down more comfortably and starts licking in earnest. Alternating with a couple of long slow licks, then some short, rapid ones just on Kendrix's clit. Kendrix is moaning steadily, making short thrusts up towards Maya's mouth.

Maya thrusts the tip of her tongue into Kendrix's opening, pushing in as far as she can, then starts sucking gently on Kendrix's clit. She slips two fingers into Kendrix, sliding in easily with how wet it is. She starts a slow thrusting rhythm, while Kendrix gasps and grips the blankets.

She gives Kendrix's clit a short, hard suck as she slips a third finger inside. Kendrix gasps, thrusting up hard. Maya picks up the speed of her thrusts, twisting her fingers a bit with each push in. She alternates sucking and licking Kendrix's clit. Kendrix's gasps get faster and she writhes on the bed. Suddenly she arcs back, her whole body tensing hard. Maya keeps up the stimulation, but starts slowing down when Kendrix flops bonelessly back on the bed.

Kendrix moans and smiles warmly down at her. She holds out her hand to Maya as Maya slides her fingers free. "Come here," says Kendrix.

Mays grins and sucks her fingers clean as she crawls up the bed. She's about to flop down beside Kendrix when Kendrix shakes her head and urges Maya higher. Maya feels heat pooling low in her belly; Kendrix urges Maya to straddle her head and Maya lets out a small moan when she feels Kendrix's breath ghosting over her labia.

She lowers herself slowly, hitching back up in surprise at the first touch of Kendrix's tongue. Kendrix's giggle sends vibrations up through her stomach. Maya wrinkles her nose and rests her hands against the wall for support. "Shut up," she grouses.

Kendrix huffs out another breathless laugh and grips Maya's ass, pulling her down. Maya moans as Kendrix starts to lick her long and slow. It's warm and steady and little sparks shiver up her body when Kendrix circles her clit. Kendrix starts massaging Maya's ass and hips as she picks up her pace.

Maya moans, trying not to thrust down too hard, but she can't stop moving completely. Kendrix sucks on her clit and Maya gasps, pushing into it. She curls her fingers into the wall when Kendrix slowly slides a hand around and slips her fingers inside.

Kendrix starts thrusting her fingers in and out, rubbing Maya's clit with her tongue and her thumb. Maya groans and closes her eyes, feeling the pressure building in a steady rise. Kendrix picks up her pace and Maya throws her head back helplessly, moaning steadily and digging her nails into the wall.

Maya's grinding down now, almost there. "Kendrix, I-" Kendrix sucks hard on her clit and that's it right there. The orgasm floods through Maya and pushes a long moan out of her.

She sighs as Kendrix slides her fingers out. Maya flops down beside her on the bed and grins. She pokes Kendrix's cheek. "I think you have something on your chin," she says.

Kendrix laughs and holds up her wet fingers before slowly licking them clean, eyes on Maya the entire time. Maya feels a new shiver of arousal run through her and she groans, pressing her face into the crook of Kendrix's neck. "We have to be up early, you know."

"No, we don't," says Kendrix, sounding smug. "I told the guys and Karone that we'd meet up after lunch."

Maya looks up with a grin. "Well, in that case," she says, tugging Kendrix onto her side for a kiss.

End.


End file.
